


Buenas noches, Jacinto.

by FrikiMami



Series: Carpetober [4]
Category: Pifia a Crítico
Genre: F/M, Other, Solo un pelin de angst, carino, magdalenas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrikiMami/pseuds/FrikiMami
Summary: Spoilers PaC hasta episodio 11
Relationships: Begonya-Jacinto
Series: Carpetober [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947400
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Buenas noches, Jacinto.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers PaC hasta episodio 11

Quedaba poco para que cumpliese los 600, y tenía muchas ganas de celebrarlo con sus nuevos amigues. Si podía, cocinaría magdalenas para todes, y soplaría una única vela. No había tarta suficiente para soportar su larga edad. 

Desde que había emprendido ese nuevo camino, se sentía más viva, como hacía siglos que no lo hacía. Ahora tenía objetivos: encontrarle novie a Amelia, ver al pollo coger cosas brillantes, que Lumos no metiese su hocico donde no pudiera sacarlo, animar al Gran Silek cada vez que tocase en una taberna, no matar a Leire con uno de sus dulces… 

Había caído el día y volvían a estar alojados en una taberna. Por suerte habían salido ya de la casa de aquella Araña, que aún no sabía cómo tomarse. Si era el hermano de Leire no podía ser tan malo, ¿verdad? Pero el temor con el que hablaba la gente… 

Acariciaba la cabeza de Jacinto mientras pensaba con qué ingredientes combinaría la harina que había conseguido en el mercado, y se enorgullecía de la bufanda que le había tenido a Amelia. ¿Cual sería su próximo proyecto? ¿Una mantita para el pequeño pollo? ¿Una capucha de lana para el gato? Tenía que pensarlo bien. 

Todo fuese para no pensar en sus verdaderos problemas. En la presencia de Jacinto junto a ella convertido en una mera mascota a ojos de los demás. Una mascota que además cuando le dejabas solo se emborrachaba junto a un niño. Había gente que no cambiaba nunca… aunque a Jacinto le querría fuera como fuese. 

Al menos, parecía que Triffa le estaba viniendo bien. La diosa Esmeralda parecía haberse fijado en ella, de algún modo. Y aún le daba un escalofrío recordar la visión que tuvo en aquel árbol, como pudo convertirse de nuevo en tejón y hablar con Jacinto de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo… 

Suspiró e intentó cerrar los ojos. Mañana sería un largo día y mejor estar descansadas. Ella ya no estaba para los trotes que se pegaban les jovenzueles a les que acompañaba. Pero le faltaba algo… y no eran las drogas para los Dolores que habían intentado conseguir de aquellos traficantes. 

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y parecía que volvía a estar en aquel árbol sagrado. Y entonces lo entendió. 

Con un movimiento sencillo, ella también fue tejón, y se acurrucó junto a su marido. Por un momento, ambos volvían ser iguales, podía escuchar su voz, clara. Podía mirarle a los ojos desde aquella altura, aunque fuesen esos ojos oscuros y saltones. 

—Buenas noches, Jacinto. 

—Buenas noches, Begonya.

Y ambos se durmieron, abrazados, en aquella forma. Otra noche a su lado.


End file.
